


When you're drunk throwing up is always a good idea

by Soukitas



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Vomiting, i hope this won't flop??? i dropped writing gintama x reader cause it flopped on tumblr, the tags make it seem worse than it seems, this is just pure gintoki fluff very gintama style, us simps need to SELF INSERT otherwise we perish, why is there no gintama x reader?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukitas/pseuds/Soukitas
Summary: Gintoki was at it again with the late night drinking. You seemed to be running into him a bit more than usual so you were not surprised to find him almost passed out in his favorite food shop. Unfortunately, you love him too much to just leave him to his own care.
Relationships: gintoki/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	When you're drunk throwing up is always a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present for my best friend. hope you guys don't find it cringy, and if you like them let me know, i might do more with other characters.

The wind of Edo felt rather cold against Gintoki’s drunken face as it blew through the alleys of the Red Light district, the fact that his body heat was so high seemed to surprise him, as if the eight jar of beer he was chugging down didn’t have anything to do with it. The small establishment was quiet, being Gintoki the only one there as he was still fiddling with the ramen, that had already gone cold, in front of him.

— Alone again, Gin-san?

The silver-haired man furrowed his eyebrows together, offendedly, at the snarky comment that came from the owner. He was a very well-known man around said district, always getting into trouble, broke, and had passed out at the entrance of almost every bar that was open past midnight, nonetheless not a single shop owner disliked his presence, he was always served with joy, and treated with respect, a kind soul whose only purpose was to help those who really needed and deserved it.

— Leave me alone, old man, beer is best enjoyed when you’re drinking by yourself.

— That’s not a saying, Gin-san, you should find yourself a good wife, someone you can laugh with, that will take care of you even after you have fallen sick.

— Why are we talking about this?

— I’m just worried about your future, I won’t be around forever either, and my son is not taking care of the business, who will look after you when you’ve fainted from the alcohol?

— I’ll just drink somewhere else, it’s not like I have an exclusive contract to drink here. This is like the anime, sometimes we’re with TOEI animation, sometimes we are with other studios, that’s just how it works.

The man seemed to enjoy the joke of a very upset Gintoki, whom had gotten a lot louder than at the start. As the atmosphere seemed to lower it’s tension the welcome bell rang at the door. The slim figure of a woman entered the shop, dressed up in a vibrant purple kimono with golden flowers ornamenting the silk.

— Welcome!

The owner shouted across the room and watched you get closer to the counter, he was aware your smile was relentless, but after working an eight-hour graveyard shift it was just natural you looked like death. You took a seat next to Gintoki, but the way his head was hanging low blocked him from actually becoming aware of your presence.

— You really are a good for nothing.

The sudden blurt of words coming from you seemed to push him over the edge, making him sit back up with an angered face and a raised tone.

— HEY GRANDMA WHY DON’T YOU MIND YOUR OWN- — he stopped mid-sentence when he realized the person he was talking to. — Ah, it’s just you. What the hell do you want?

— What do you mean “it’s just you”? That’s how you were raised to treat women? How are you not a virgin remains a mystery to me.

— What are you even doing here?

— Kagura called me.

— That kid. — he scoffed — I told her I don’t like being disturbed while I’m drinking, she doesn’t have to worry about me, I’m adult I can take care of myself.

— She wasn’t worried about you. — you said with certain mockery in your voice — She asked for ramen because she’s starving, because a certain “adult” hasn’t fed her all day.

— Whatever. — He muttered under his voice. — I don’t have any money anyway.

— You don’t? — the owner barged in.

— What you acting so surprised for? You told me you wanted to start giving back to the poor, well I am the poor, I’m taking back this beer.

You started laughing at his nonsense, knowing full well half of it was because of his drunken state, and the other half was his actual personality. The owner had already settled your order in front of you, ready to be taken back home. You had been friends with the Yorozuya for a while now; you always had some curiosity about that one man Tae always complained about, the one that took her younger brother into what she called a “path of disgrace and virginity”. One day you decided to walk home together with her, after all nights were dangerous for women to be wandering on their own, especially in that area of the city, and that’s when you first met Sakata Gintoki, on his knees, near the fridge, stealing your friend’s strawberry milk, you even almost felt sorry for him after Tae smothered her whole fist against his face and threw him out without his boots. After that event, you just seemed to run into him everywhere, and shortly enough you also became friends with the two younglings that lived with him.

All of you got along pretty well, mostly because you would take out Shinpachi and Kagura for a meal every now and then, and there was nothing more important for them that being well fed. Gintoki would often tag along, but the past weeks he wasn’t really present whenever you hanged out with them. You didn’t take it too personally, he was that kind of man anyway, stubborn, moody, a professional slacker, reminding yourself of all those flaws was just a way to question yourself why you liked him so much, why you worried so deeply about him, and longed for his company like you had for no other before.

— Don’t mind him, old man, he gets especially moody when he’s drunk. — you laughed along with the older man, seeing Gintoki clearly pissed off through the corner of your eye.

— I came here to have a good time and honestly, I feel so attacked right now.

— Quit being dramatic, Gin-chan, I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want. — you got up almost immediately after your statement, laying on the counter enough money to pay the bill off. You turned your body around, giving him a small pat on his curly hair — I will take this to Kagura. Don’t stay up too late.

You smiled towards him, to what he diverted his gaze from. You took your leave and the only sounds in the store were the clinking the dishes made when being washed.

— I get it now. — the owner broke the silence.

— What the hell are you talking about now?

— You guys call me an old man all the time, news for you, old men have some wisdom within them.

— Whatever you are insinuating, I can assure you you’re wrong. — Gintoki stood up, barely, with a little stumbling of his feet. — I will pay you for this some other time.

— There’s no need to, your friend left enough to cover your bill.

The surprise on Gintoki’s face could not be hidden, but he was not completely sure whether the owner’s words were real or just a prank of his own drunk mind. He took off immediately, struggling to get home on his own as his feet seemed not to work as desired and the directions in his head were not fully clear; somehow he made it to the base of the stairs, and even more impressive was how he managed to go all the way up to the apartment without falling off the handler, clumsily he opened the door, but the moment he shut it closed a dark shadow seemed to move on the couch. Despite his state Gintoki still managed to grab the handle of his sword and adopted his fighting position.

— You really took a little long to come.

Your voice snapped him out of his concentration, allowing his body to relax down.

— You scared the shit out of me, what the hell are you doing?

— Just wanted to make sure you got home safely, but I guess I fell asleep while waiting.

— Well, I’m home, so you can go back now.

— Alright, good night.

You started walking out of the house, but before you could fully close the door you heard a “blergh” like sound coming from inside. You sighed to yourself, trying to convince your head that you had no business checking what that was, but you, too, were stubborn, you turned on your heels to re-enter the apartment and looked inside the bathroom; Gintoki was with his head shoved into the toilet and a strong vomit smell coming out of it, you kicked his lower half gently, no response, he was passed out.

When you drink while you’re older than twenty God has no mercy on you, Gintoki was no exception, his head was throbbing, his mouth was dry, and his memory was gone. A faint smell of something being cooked outside was enough motivation to move a little, he sat up on his futon and grabbed his head to attempt reducing the pain in the back of it.

— Kagura? What are you cooking?

There was no response from the other side of the door, instead it parted open, allowing him to catch a glimpse of you with a tray between your hands, on it a bowl of rice and egg, and next to it a glass of water with a pair of aspirins.

— You’re up early, I just assumed you would go into a coma. — Gintoki’s eyes were still parted open, almost unable to believe them. While he seemed to space out you walked over to him and took a seat on the floor, right next to his futon. — Eat, or else your hangover won’t go away.

He wasn’t able to look away from you, not for a single second, with the same startled look on his face, you could see the ruby-colored eyes clearly, the same ones you had once compared to a dead fish’s, just swallowing your entire presence. It made you uncomfortable, no, it really made you nervous, so you looked away. He realized so and that broke his thoughts away.

— Sorry, sorry.

— What were you staring for?

— Nothing. — he sighed before rising his sight again, a small smile drawn on his face. — I was just thinking. Some old men sure are wise.


End file.
